Nunca mencioné a Steve
by HijaDeFrazel
Summary: Pre Civil War. Wanda Maximoff es demasiado observadora para su bien. Y se lo hace saber a Natasha Romanoff. #Romanogers


Pre Civil War

Al acabar su entrenamiento, Natasha decidió pasar por un poco de agua a la cocina.

-¿Qué cocinas Wanda?- preguntó a la mejorada. La castaña apago la estufa, acercándose a la espía.

-Nada especial. Un poco de pasta.

-Espero que Visión no te haya apoyado

Anto lo dicho por la pelirroja, ambas soltaron una leve carcajada, recordando que las artes culinarias de Visión eran todo menos eso. La menor de los Maximoff observo que Natasha agarro un par de botellas de agua del refrigerador y una bolsa de hielo.  
Wanda observo en silencio como la letal Black Widow trataba como niño de cinco años a Steve.

-Estoy bien, Nat- protesto el super soldado, siendo ignorado por su compañera.  
-Que seas un super hombre no significa que no necesites ayuda- dijo en respuesta la espía, colocando una bolsa de hielo en el abdomen de Steve.

La espía le paso un analgésico para el dolor, obligándole a tomar una ducha y a que durmiera un poco.

-¿Quien lo diría?- se dijo a sí misma Scarlett Witch, viendo como sus amigos desaparecían por el pasillo.

Natasha estaba enamorada de Steve.

...

-Doctora Cho, una camilla, ahora- demandó Steve con urgencia. El quinjet aterrizó, dejando ver a Sam Wilson y a James Rodhes apoyándose uno al otro. Steve llevaba en brazos a una inconsciente Natasha.

-Yo también estaba muriendo, ¿sabes?- le recriminó Sam a su mejor amigo. Pero Steve parecía ausente, mirando con intensidad hacia la cama de Natasha.

-Creo que necesitas ser Natasha Romanoff para que el Capitán América te lleve en brazos- comento War Machine en respuesta. Wanda nego con la cabeza, preguntándose si era posible que el super soldado estuviera enamorado de la espía.

Compañerismo o amor, Steve no se despego de su lado en toda la noche, no al menos hasta que se despertó y las enfermeras le aseguraron que Natasha estaba fuera de peligro.

...

A veces, Wanda y Natasha padecían de insomnio, por lo que se quedaban a platicar en medio de la madrugada.

-¿Sam y Maria?- preguntó con algo de burla la castaña. Natasha movió la cabeza, en gesto afirmativo.

-Debiste ver sus miraditas en la mañana- comentó la espía, probando un pedazo de lasaña que Wanda acababa de cocinar a las tres de la mañana - Que delicia, es casi tan buena como la que prepara Steve.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada.

-Cambiando de tema- dijo con timidez la hechicera -¿No te estarás enamorando de cierto vengador?

Natasha agradeció estar sentada; de lo contrario, estaría en el piso. La pelirroja aparento serenidad, comiendo otro pedazo de lasaña. A partir de lo de Bruce, la pelirroja se alejo de los terrenos de Cupido por su propio bien.

-No, no lo creo-soltó tajante la espía. Pero como Wanda no le creía, la siguió mirando.

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito?- preguntó de nuevo la mejorada.

-No. Me sorprende que a estas alturas no lo sepas- el sarcasmo era evidente.

-Prometí no volver a hacerlo, no sin su consentimiento- respondió Wanda -Además, es mucho más divertido así.

Siguieron un rato así, hasta que vieron a Steve y a Sam salir de la base hacia su carrera matutina.

-¿Entonces no te gusta ningún vengador?- probó por última vez la vengadora.

-No, ya te dije que no me gusta Steve. Eso es ridículo.

-Yo nunca mencione a Steve- comento Scarlett Witch con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Wanda se fue de la cocina, Natasha cayó en cuenta de dos cosas: los nervios la habían traicionado.

Y se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Steve Rogers.

...

Ya se había hartado de su presencia y de su aguda voz. Si Sharon Carter se atrevía a permanecer un segundo más en la base de los Avengers, a Natasha no le importaría practicar con alguien tan blandegue como ella sus famosas llaves de judo.

Por su parte, Wanda y Sam se lo estaban pasando genial con la actitud de la espía.

-Tenias razón. Fue ridículo de mi parte pensar que alguien te gustaba- dijo con toda la intención Wanda, dejando sola a Natasha y sus celos bien disimulados.

**Hola**  
**Me extrañaron, yo se que si. **  
**Antes de todo, me disculpo por no haber subido nada en mucho tiempo. La escuela consume mi creatividad en un 95%, lo que deja a esta pobre autora sin ganas ni inspiración. **

**Pd . Amo escribir sobre la amistad de Wanda y Nat.**

**Att. Hija de Frazel **


End file.
